S3 E25
Prince asks if there are any clothes for him Gadon said he could get sorted out Prince, unfortunately my funds have been chipped away at during this campaign Gadon, Dwarven craft would set you back, unless you have something to trade Prince has nothing to trade Gadon, well then, you’ll have to shield yourself from the trial with your courage and virtues, like a proper dwarf Prince, do I look like a dwarf? Gadon, you will when you get to the top Borum (Blim), introduces himself Lottie, good to meet you Bottom Sinead, hi Bobby Borum, if it’s easier you can call me Blim Blim, I’m coming with you Prince, how many of us in our party? Lottie counts everyone, five Gadon, there’s six Lottie recounts, oh yes, six, I didn’t count myself Blim, hey Gadon, can I carry the book? ' ' Blim has a plaited moustache Stone armour, lightened to move around in Leather, smelting tabbard Massive camping rucksack with stuff on the side Pair of goggles around his neck, brass detailing Mechanical crossbow, folded down one side of his pack Toolbelt with hammers Boots ready for the snow And a warhammer at the bottom of the pack Gauntlet mitts ' ' Gadon leaves and arrives before, with no change, except he has a massive tome Re-enforced and sealed edges ' ' Blim, where’s your supplies? ' ' Lottie stretches, all you need for a small trek Blim, cant help but think those things will freeze off in the cold Sinead, if our friend Brigadier Prink ' ' Gadon, it’s against the rules if he flies up the peak ' ' Blim, are you short in the beard, Prince? ' ' “Greta” appears in the cave with Brink and Henri “Greta” has a lot of make-up, it’s well done but over the top He travelled here with a princess of Hygard Brink asks questions “Greta” description, metal wearing fluff underneath and it’s boofing out “Greta” met a dwarf and they assured they could take us to the peak, because they live underneath it Brink, do you know the way to the peak? Or through the cave? “Greta”, no clue, do you? Brink, no, our guide went away but he hasn’t come back Henri, I feel much better now She has her wig on and has done her make up Henri, you wear make up too “Greta” My name is Henri Mainprize Bletsian Brink Henri, we were here with a big group but they died or left us Henri, Prince nearly died, but then he didn’t die “Greta”, you came here with a Prince? I came here with a Princess! Henri, is your first name really Handsome? Bit of a gamble to call a baby that “Greta”, guess they had a bit of faith I’d turn out all right Henri, you mentioned decorating this cave a bit, brink? Brink, I don’t think we’ll make it very far, just another corpse in the snow Henri, can’t come all this way to die, not like this “Greta”, yeah fames all right, if you’d rather not die I can splash some alchemy, I can make potions Henri, like Jinx? “Greta”, you don’t drink that! Brink, it’s external only “Greta”, still got a few on me, didn’t know how many crossbows it’d take to take out, turns out helps with the cold as well Brink, if you are prepared to help us with that “Greta”, if I have none when the we see the Princess then you’ll have to tell her, that’s upsetting Henri, I think I have some jerky left, I might have bit one end ' ' Brink, what pronouns do I use? Henri, oh either, but she is flattering Brink, okay Henri, but I do have a penis Brink, yeah I noticed “Greta”, I dunno how long you’ve known each other but you’re moving fast Henri, well there’s this thing that if you’re cold you take off your clothes to get warm ' ' They drink the potion that “Greta” gave them Henri, thanks, here have some jerky “Greta”, I won’t say no to that The potion is thick, then gritty, and tastes of honey ' ' Brink, we’re going to the peak Henri, I think there’s a dragon killing sword “Greta”, that’s not my style but it does sound good Brink, perhaps you can ram it through the post you’re holding “Greta”, yeaah Brink, you sure you can’t navigate through the cave? “Greta”, you sure you not seen a Princess? Brink, no Brink, Chui, our guide, went up the mountain and didn’t come back “Greta”, the mountain is as good as anything Brink, well we were going in the right direction before They decide to head to Gearberg ' ' Brink, we can go back to the path and go that way, maybe we are not that far away Brink, Chui reckoned we were one day away at tops Henri, it’s always one day away, I don’t like it here “Greta”, gotta get my coat Brink cleans up the scraps in the cave and they gain two days worth of fuel And they have four days worth of food, probably more because there is only three of them ' ' “Greta”, where we off? Brink, this way to Gearberg “Greta”, AY AY! Brink, maybe don’t shout so much there are things out here that want to kill us “Greta”, tells em to keep away Brink, good point Henri, I like that attitude, yeah we better not be too loud (says loudly) ' ' Prince, Lottie, Sinead, Badon, Grumble and Blim begin to climb the peak Lottie takes a stumble up the stairs, she scrapes her knees and they begin to bleed She talks of the view, she can see her house, and Prince’s house and Blim’s house Blim thinks she’s gone soft Badon thinks that’s the quickest he’s seen, they haven’t got up the peak very far Blim helps Lottie up and wraps up her wounds She falls again up the stairs Prince brings forth some healing in the shape of angels that struggle to reach everyone, they wisp about in the wind Lottie gets some mysterious strength back as well Lottie, can you see angels in the snow? Not snow angels They continue up the peak Sinead says that Lottie isn’t compelled to go up, she can go back down Lottie responds that there’s a Princess and a Prince, she is compelled to go up ' ' Brink, Henri and “Greta” head in the direction of Gearberg But they don’t know the way “Greta” don’t want to be walking through the night like Brink, oh no, we’ll make a fire and have some food Henri, we can struggle up and keep warm, it’s necessary for survival, that’s what Brink says “Greta” got a lot of insight there Brink Brink, my family are from the North, not this far but still North, important to know these things, how I know of the trial of the peak - children’s story “Greta”, you heard it from a book, dwarf book Brink, Gearberg is a dwarven mountain Brink, what is her name? “Greta”, Princess ain’t it, Sinead Brink, she is the daughter of Queen De’ath? “Greta” didn’t think to ask There was a group of us, spider hunters of the big sort Brink, the Weaver? Yeah, that one the one! One of them that done her in “Greta”, yeah was me “Sammy”, golem got a bit quiet so he didn’t feel like coming with, plenty of us, just trying to remember why the rest didn’t want to come, my gnome mate rested in a pub somewhere Henri, the North is horrible “Greta”, I think Jack went West, Jack the Slayer, one of the group Brink, it is impressive to have a killer of gods with us “Greta”, bad on my reputation if I can’t kill a dragon - trio of god slayers can take that down Henri, it’s not a god it’s just a big lizard with wings, I ain't scared “Greta” gonna take a lot of hits Henri, Chester, he died, Chester told me not to jump on the dragon, Prince told me not to This sword of the peak - What if it’s a sword so big we have to pick up a bit of it together “Greta” let’s find it first Brink, yeah could be a stick with nails in it ' ' Prince, I admire you being strong, but relying on others is also okay, not to rely on others Sinead, only one of us needs to make it but I’d rather it was everyone Prince, I too would like to see this Sinead, I am sorry there isn’t more I can do for you Prink, just turn back if you have to Prince, like you, turning back is not an option ' ' Gadon, Oh I remember this leg, that’s when the trip because a trial The steps begin to be less and less and then it is climbing Lottie says she has no ropes Borrum has ropes Lottie wonders if they will all be tied together Gromble is breathing heavily occasionally Sinead is storming on The air gets thinner ' ' Brink, Henri and “Greta” find a dug in lean to “Greta” fucking hell that’s proper magic like, couldn’t you just melt all the snow Henri, she can burn everything when there is zombies “Greta”, you get stronger when you’re near zombies Brink, no, it was lightning “Greta”, sounds a bit witchy Brink, we don’t know if it’s a sword, maybe it’s a sword “Greta” , I think sometimes it’s a lance in the books I’ll use the fucking mountain to kill the dragon if I could Brink, strength of mountains Henri, that’d be good ! Henri, maybe we get everyone on the mountain and they all fall off and become zombies and then they all fall on it because your hands are full “Greta”, could work Brink is playing her sword, it is discordant sounding Henri, acquired taste “Greta”, ah she aint a witch is she? Henri, nah she’s not a witch Brink, I’m not a witch, why would you say this “Greta” witches go wrong don’t they Brink, I get my magic from my God Henri, I can’t explain this one Brink, the clans that live to the north of hygard, it is an old god, one of the first men “Greta”, I’ll look it up when we get back but for now, I think you’re all right Brink, I gave you your food, and the fire “Greta”, it’s true. The stories are sometimes a witch with give them food and make them round, it’s books ain’t it Like this trial, books tend to be based off something somewhere Brink, yeah look at the dragon What can it take you to believe that I’m not a witch “Greta”, you do some weird things time to time and it’s a slippery slope to being a witch Brink, like you come out of the cave claiming you’ve lost a Princess “Greta”, you’d have to fubbing kill me if I was a witch, if you’re both saying she aint a witch Henri, how long we known each other brink Brink, about a week Henri, yeah I know that she isn’t a witch “Greta”, good “Greta”, this don’t seem like the right way Brink, we know we are travelling towards Gearberg, this route, let’s give it ten minutes ' ' They met a dwarf with a crossbow Brink, could you lead us the way Dwarf, I’ll lose my food Brink, we have supplies, you can have some Dwarf, all right come with ya Henri, don’t mention the rat Brink is walking with her sword Dwarf, you know you were walking in the middle of no where Brink, we don’t know, no, we were doing our best and everyone abandoned us Names’ Gub Brink, without this we may have been dead Gub, yeah I think you would ‘ave Henri, we made this bit by ourselves, everything else left us Gub, you were going well Brink, we came from Frosthaven Gub, no you didn’t Brink, we did Gub, you’ve been walking for a week Henri, yeah Brink, once you are sorted we will pay you by going on a hunt with you Gub, eh well it may come to it Henri, well I don’t some much track stuff down, I get tracked and I kill those things Gub, like bait Henri, no I don’t go and find trouble, it finds me, I don’t go on the wagon tracks There’s a bear on the wagon trial, okay louise “Greta”, then what? Brink, we ae coming via Gearberg but we are looking to transverse the peak and take the trail Gub, ah you’ll find some one there Brink, what is the trail Gub, ah the question! It’s all down to why you’re doing it, it’s a trial yeah Henri, we could ask for the dragon sword Brnk, or the dragon to be dead, no I want to kill it Brink, do you know about the dragon and Igneon Gub, you been saying this since your week long walk in the snow Brink, yeah I know it sounds mad Gub, you’ll have to speak to the council, you’ll have to do that anyway Henri, this is a crazy journey! Gub, I know you should be dead ' ' Peaks emerge through the roaring winds, its a huge peak, Gerberg has a wide set of ornate steps going up to a big engraving set into a doorframe Henri, hey Greta, I don’t think you could pick that mountain up even with magic powers Brink, maybe youre Princess will be in there too Greta, Id hate for cold to happen to her Brink, let’s get inside They head up the stairs, Gub knocks, the door goes and there’s two different clockwerk guardians Gub, eh that’s right you! They travel within Brink, do you mind if I lean on you Henri Henri, no problem Greta, yeah I’ll help Brink slumps against them She is suffering but stoic ' ' There are more golems than dwarves, Gub dons the bell and eight dwarves walk in Brink sits wrapped up in a blanket on the bench Gub brings a torch and puts it close Dwarf, right then what you here for Brink, warn Gearberg of the dragon and climb the peak Dwarf, why you have to say something complicated as a dragon, that’s not real, peak is real Henri, we wouldnt have come all this way for anything less than this important Dwarf, well you’re clearly close to death so if you want to do the trial you better stay the night Brink creates an image of the dragon, this is Igneon, it is real, it is claiming to be a God of the mortal plane Greta, it’s not actually the dragon in her hand, it’s much bigger Henri, yeah it’s not small enough to step on Brink, we wouldn’t have come all this way on just a story Dwarf, I’ll volunteer to go up with them Brink, Greta was looking for a Princess too Dwarf, no first we’ve had in months like Brink, you say we can stay the night, that is okay? Dwarf, you’ll have to pay or out Dwarf, you said you’d go up with them, I’d say that you’d offer your bed Dwarf, I didn’t say that Brink, we can pay for a bed, I don’t think I have much Brink slams the bell with her weapon, a call to the Horned God They pay for beds and showers ' ' Greta, I’m so sorry, I think someone walked off with your sword Brink, oh no, it’s does that Greta, what it walks? Brink, no it disappears so it can’t be stolen ' ' Sinead and Gadon are struggling with the climb Gadon makes it But Sinead does not Blim catches Sinead Grumble can’t make it up a steep bit, you’ll have to do it without me, I won’t make it on my own Grumble slumps against the cliff and goes down Blim looses his rope and it goes up into the clouds It burns to move, it burns to breath, we cannot see beyond ' ' They break through the cloud Sinead flops over the side of the peak She has blue frosted lips The top shelves off, it’s craggy at the top, still a ways up There is a large orb of thick ice with steps going up to it Blim takes off his goggles, oh god Gadon, well I guess we’re here then Blim gives a stimpack to Sinead (large dose in the neck) Blim, there, there, we’ll get you there Sinead takes a sharp intake of breath Sinead rolls her head to him Sinead, thank you Bobby Blim, you’re welcome skin-head Sinead pats his shoulder Prince looks upon the orb and down at two large creatures with their antlers and their glowing eyes A pair of t’wes’kwes, with large metal collars they are chained to the steps The orb above is pristine, thick ice Prince can see the orb has an enormous hole in it Like something has punched a hole in it Something was inside and got out, it is ruptured from within Prince, maybe what they we were looking for has been and gone Gadon points up the steps Blim goes to stand with Gadon Lottie points at the ice, it looks like a throne, don’t you think There’s a king and a queen (points at the Yetis) Prince, I’m not sure what you mean Prince, perhaps it is not a trial, a battle Lottie, we do a feign attack, you and I, and Sinead runs for it Sinead, no we should see if they are not aggressive Sinead runs for it Prince freezes a bit Lottie readies her crossbow ' ' Sinead gets dangerously close to the Yeti, they pull at their collars Heavy footsteps with a hand out to them She steadily passes out but belts out her sentence “I am Sinead, first princess of Hygard, I have beaten your fucking challenge, I am going to save everyone back home, so stay back”